


a thousand years

by shake_n_bake99



Series: the one where i write rair pairs [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heartbreak, Highschoolstuck, Humanstuck, M/M, Rare Pairing, idk - Freeform, inspired by a christna perri song, is that a thing?, kangam- i dont even think thats a thing, much shipping of the nepkan, sowwy gam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-11
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-02-04 05:22:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1767043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shake_n_bake99/pseuds/shake_n_bake99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is kanaya maryam, your sixteen and in your 2nd year of high school, when your sister gets a job in a different state and you must leave the person you love behind...... at least thats what you thought.</p>
<p>This is an AU of how a teenage human kanaya finds herself, and contemplates her sexuality and her life, as well as her past, present, and future. </p>
<p>Takes place in my ht of baltimore, maryland just so i dont get all up and confused and shiz. Im not entirely sure how this will end but i'll figure it out. i will post ASAP but im also currently, writing a fefeta fanfic, which is not posted yet, and also i have writers block for my johndave fanfic, so i probably wont post on a regular basis. I accept suggestions, good and/or bad reviews (i dont hate you preps, i will accept your flames lol points if you gof that reference), and just pressure to update. so yeah..... Byessss~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. heart beats fast

**Author's Note:**

> ugh so yeah this is happening.... im sorry *pushes publish button and hides under desk*

Your name is Kanaya Maryam and you're the happiest sixteen year old in all of paradox space. This you are quite certain of. For how could anyone be happier? You're in love with Gamzee Makara, whom is currently your boyfriend, and you are housing with your best friend aradia, because of reason that shall not be specified... i mean whom do you think i am? a gossiping motherly figure? how absurd. Anyways, back to the matter at hand. Well, really what more is there to say? you think to yourself.You must say, it is quite weird to narrorate your own life, perhaps that is the point of this assignment?

You wait a second for the google document to save, close the tab, and turn off your chromebook, placing it in your bag. You stand and fix your blouse and skirt, you do hate when your clothes get wrinkled. You sigh. Oh, the things you will do to look good. 

"HeY, cUtIe. WhAtChA uP tO?" you hear from the door way, you smile and look over at him. Gamzee Makara, your boyfriend of almost 11 months, stands in the hallway. He must be the tallest, and second strongest (behind equius zahhak, football captain) person you have ever had the pleasure of meeting. This is quite a feat since you are not in anyway short. He stands at 6"7" and has on his usual pajama pants and clown tee. His hair is a mess and you are always bickering with him to clean up a bit, but you dont press, you love him for who he is. Even his dorky clown makeup. Oppisites attract.

"KaN?" You snap back into reality and relize you have not answered him.

"Oh, i'm sorry, i was thinking. I'm just getting ready to go home" you say, as sweet as can be. He smiles at you and your heart beats fast.

"ThAtS AlRiGhT cUtIe, I dO tHaT aLl ThE tImE, jUsT lIsTeNiNg To ThE mIrIcLeS" this makes you smile, miricles do happen, gamzee must be one. He comes up to stand in front of you, smiling like a mad dog.   
"Wha-aaaahh!?" you scream as he picks you up with one arm and puts you over his shoulder.  
"To YoUr HoUsE!"


	2. colors and promises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry this took forever to update!

You wake up the next morning snuggled up against him on your living room floor with the tv still on. You're laying on your side with your head on his shoulder and your right leg and arm kind've draped over him, while his arm is protectively wrapped around you. You hear a shuffle in the corner and look over at your sister. oops.

"Kanaya, what has happened down here?" she asks her voice suspicious and a little scary.

"Calm down Big sis, we just fell asleep watching a wicked movie." You jump slightly, as the voice is not yours, and glance over at him. He smiles at you and you blush. You look back towards your sister. She eyes you both before waving it off.

"Fine. Kanaya may i speak to you... in private" 

"yes, okay" you glance at gamzee and he releases you, kisses your forhead and walks into the kitchen. You smile at your sister, while really panicing internally. And internal panic was right. She tells you about the job offer she got in Baltimore, currently your living in West Lawn, PA, and how she has decided to take it, even if it will uproot and destroy your whole life. Okay, she didnt add that last part but thats what will happen. You stiffen your body, nod and walk into the kitchen slamming the door behind you. Gamzee looks up from his sandwitch, noticing your stiffness and your facial expression, and gives you a worried look putting down his plate and wrapping you in his arms. Instantly you break down.

"What the motherfuck is wrong?" he asks his grip tighting. You wipe your tears and detangle yourself from his grasp, taking his hand and leading him to your bedroom. You sit down on your bed and he leans on the tv stand across from you.Thats when you tell him.

He stays quiet for a long time. Finally he walks over and sit next to you, and looks you in the eyes.

"Promise me Kan, We'll be honest with each other." You already know what he is talking about. 'Other people'

"i promise" you say even if you don't think you'll live without him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave feedback and tell me what you think

**Author's Note:**

> was it okay? yes? no? please tell me... comment i guess?


End file.
